Kirei wa kitanai Kitanai wa kirei
by Dark Venus
Summary: Tenimyu fic. MasaxBaba. Num dos poucos fins de semana que lembra de ter livre há tempos, Masa vai dormir na casa do Bacchon. Que tipo de dvd o ator que interpreta o Yagyuu teria em sua coleção?


_**Kirei wa kitanai - Kitanai wa kirei**_

Aquele era um dos poucos fins de semana em que Masa se via de folga há tempos. Talvez fosse esse um dos motivos pelo qual aceitara prontamente o convite do amigo e agora se dirigia à sua casa.

Certamente que tinha de concordar com o otaku do grupo: a família Baba era fantástica e passar a noite em sua casa era sempre divertido, ainda que uma situação como essa não ocorresse com muita freqüência.

Arrumou o caprichoso arranjo de flores, antes de tocar à campainha.

- Konbanwa, Masa! - Baba o saudou, abrindo caminho para que entrasse.

- Bacchon! Genki desu ka? - respondeu animado. Logo depois se via pedindo licença e adentrando a casa. Tirou os sapatos com habilidade ímpar, ainda que suas mãos estivessem ocupadas segurando o arranjo floral de lírios brancos.

- Ano... ne, Masa? - o suposto anfitrião apontou às flores.

- Não, nem se empolgue. Elas não são para você... - Masa cortou-o, com divertimento - São para a sua mãe, gentil o suficiente para me aturar por aqui mais uma vez!

- Ah, arigatou. - ainda que o presente fosse um símbolo de educação e cordialidade e ainda que o mais velho sempre fizesse questão de trazer presentes quando visitava, Baba não podia evitar de se sentir ligeiramente envergonhado com tanta polidez. Não que ele mesmo não fosse educado com as outras pessoas, mas nesses momentos sentia um abismo imensurável de maturidade entre o amigo e si mesmo: de repente os poucos anos que havia de diferença se tornavam significativos séculos... - Aposto que ela irá adorar ver seu presente, quando retornar. Meus velhos estão jantando com um sócio do meu pai.

Masa se limitou a concordar com a cabeça, desejando que sua escolha agradasse à senhora da casa.

- Espero que não se importe caso tenhamos que pedir comida ou nos virarmos com o que há na cozinha. - Baba comentou, numa tentativa de dissipar seus pensamentos. Não importava a diferença de idade. Masa era Masa: seu amigo. E os dois se divertiam juntos. E ainda que com notáveis diferenças, tinham muito em comum.

- Ah, ok. - Masa sorriu - Mas antes vou deixar isso aqui no seu quarto. - respondeu, apontando para sua mochila e achando graça no jeito como suas palavras saíram. Elas soaram mais como uma afirmação do que como um pedido de permissão. "Puri." Bacchon não se ofenderia com tão pouco.

Adentrou o quarto e sorriu. Tudo estava naquela costumeira zona: cama, almofadas, aparelho de DVD, playstation, caixas de som para iPod, computador,... e algumas roupas espalhadas. Caso estivesse em seu próprio quarto e caso esse estivesse em metade da bagunça na qual se encontrava o quarto de Baba, Masa provavelmente já estaria de péssimo humor.

Mas apesar de tudo, aquele não era seu quarto e por mais que odiasse admitir, se sentia bem no caos particular do mais novo.

Sem cerimônias, se jogou na cama parcialmente desfeita, constatando que talvez o relacionamento dos dois fosse mais parecido com o de Yagyuu e Niou... bem mais que podia imaginar: Masa era destro, enquanto que Bacchon era canhoto; Masa era todo organizado,o enquanto que Bacchon era bagunceiro por natureza... Porém, o mais interessante se dava ao fato de que mesmo com personalidades contrastantes, ainda tinham muito em comum, inclusive na vida real Masa já não sabia distinguir qual dos dois era o gentleman e qual dos dois era o trickster.

- Vejo que já está bem instalado, Masa-kun. - Baba adentrou o quarto, observando os fatos como faria Yagyuu Hiroshi.

- Piyo. - respondendo à altura, Masa uniu e separou os dedos, simulando um dos vícios de seu personagem.

- Pedi macarrão com frutos do mar. - anunciou, sem precisar da aprovação do outro. Simplesmente sabia que Masa ia gostar.

- Hai, arigatou.

Enquanto o pedido não chegava, os dois se ocuparam em outros assuntos: Masa divertia-se com um Nintendo DS, Baba jogava Gran Turismo no playstation e o silêncio só era interrompido por alguma exclamação, fosse por vitória ou derrota. Mas era um silêncio confortável,

Não muito tempo depois foram interrompidos pela campainha, que alertava sobre a chegada do pedido.

Esquecendo mesmo de desligar o console, fator pelo qual Bacchon só poderia se lamentar mais tarde, Masa se levantou prontamente e tirou a carteira do bolso. Nada mais justou que dividir as despesas, afinal já estava dormindo na casa do amigo.

Havia sido quase impossível conter sua contrariedade ao fato de Bacchon ter apresentado resistência a dividir a conta.

- Você não poderia pagar tudo sozinho. Isso não seria justo nem se fossemos namorados!! Afinal, as garotas nunca devem pagar tudo sozinhas...!! - o mais velho brincou, arqueando das sobrancelhas ao notar que o outro corava diante do comentário.

- Bakacchi, isso foi brincadeira.- bateu de leve num dos ombros do mais alto, trazendo o perdido de volta à realidade. Tentou ignorar o fato de que ele não expressara ao mínimo uma certa indignação diante de sua brincadeira.

Comiam em silêncio, mas não no agradável silêncio de outrora.

Após terminar seu prato e ainda repetir, foi Bacchon quem quebrou o estranho clima formado.

- Nee, Masa? - não obteve exatamente uma resposta, ainda que o outro tivesse olhado para si (meio voltado para o amigo, meio voltado para o macarrão).

- Hm? - respondeu de modo gutural e debochando de si mesmo pela tentativa de falar com a boca cheia.

- O que você quer fazer depois de comer? - perguntou, mas não antes de rir da palhaçada do mais velho.

Masa mastigou e engoliu propriamente a garfada desajeitada que levara à boca, antes de responder: - Não sei, o que _você_ sugere? - não entendia o que havia de errado com o outro naquela noite. A pergunta nem parecia ter sido feita pelo dono daquele quarto, caracterizado por seus altos níveis de entropia. A pergunta parecia nervosa e pouco espontânea. Onde estaria Bacchon afinal?

- Não sei. Poderíamos assistir Tenimyu. - foi a primeira resposta que veio em mente à pergunta impensada. Mas talvez não fosse bom incluir o tema trabalho num dos poucos momentos livres que tinham, por mais divertido que esse trabalho fosse.

- Hai, pode ser...! RikkaiMyu _1st saabu_, _2nd saabu_ ou _Dorimuraibu 4th_? - perguntou.

- Qual você prefere? - respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Gosto de todos.

- Ok, talvez seja melhor assistir o que estiver mais acessível lá no quarto. - Bacchon decidiu de forma prática.

- Parece ótimo. - Masa achou graça e conteve algum comentário de repressão em relação a organização do outro.

Após terminarem de jantar e decididos sobre quase nada, dirigiram-se ao quarto do anfitrião.

- _Mite, mite.._ o RikkaiMyu 2nd _saabu_ está ali. - Mas apontou para o DVD sobre a televisão.

- Já que está à mão... - Baba concordou - Bom, vou voltar lá na cozinha e esquentar chocolate quente para a gente, se você quiser ir se adiantando...

- Você _ainda_ está com fome, Bacchon!? - perguntou, incrédulo, rindo da cara do outro - Juro que me sinto velho perto dessas crianças em fase de crescimento, viu...! - completou a provocação, mas o outro já havia saído do quarto.

"Talvez porque esteja frio." - foi o pensamento esporádico que lhe veio á cabeça, antes de ligar a televisão. Mas qualquer pensamento que poderia lhe vir à cabeça morreu quando ligou o aparelho.

Certo, ele bem conhecia a pessoa que aparecia na tela. Na verdade ele conhecia aquela pessoa há no mínimo _vinte e dois anos, ainda que por momentos sentisse que fazia mais tempo. _Aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo, aquele rosto, aquelas veias um pouco saltadas que já renderam o que pensar...Aquele corpo: _cento e setenta e quarto centímetros de altura, cerca de sessenta quilos (em estado normal)..._

Ainda chocado, baixou-se para abrir o aparelho e ao avistar o conhecido DVD dourado, teve certeza de que sua mente não lhe pregava alguma. _Flight From The Labyrinth. _Sim, quem aparecia no dvd que Bacchon assistira há pouco - porque o aparelho estava ligado e o disco estava quente - era ninguém menos que ele. _Nakagauchi Masataka. _

Passado o choque inicial, notou como reagira aos fatos: seu corpo estava ligeiramente trêmulo e em sua mente voltavam memórias aleatórias de um passado não tão distante. Um passado que na verdade era o presente, ainda que preferisse se enganar e não enxergar essa realidade.

Enquanto tirava o disco dourado do aparelho, e o deixava num lugar protegido de arranhões, - tendo em vista o fato de que não achara a caixa - relembrou-se dos momentos em que se sentira confuso. Dos momentos em que se perdia na sua paixão pela dança e quando retornava à realidade, encontrava um par de olhos vidrados em si, estando esses repletos de emoções que tinha até medo de listar. Nesses momentos toda a empatia que sentira desde o início pelo amigo, toda sua admiração pelo jeito extrovertido, todo o carinho conquistado por sutis gentilezas...nesses momentos tudo isso se fundia e Masa se via fora de si, dançando ainda de forma mais ousada. Apenas para poder segurar por mais esses olhares intensos que lhe eram direcionados, numa mistura de ciúmes, egoísmo, possessão: daí a necessidade de evoluir aquela sincera amizade para algo mais. Em horas como essas, a atenção do outro era muito mais valiosa do que o ar que respirava.

Mas durante todo esse tempo que se conheciam e trabalhavam juntos, havia aprendido a se segurar, a focar-se em outras coisas quando os mesmos olhos se viam perdidos em si novamente. As novas emoções que afloravam tiravam sua concentração e em vários momentos quase errara suas linhas. Masa realmente acreditava já estar _vacinado_ contra o vírus _Baba Tooru_, mas depois do último fato recém ocorrido, não tinha certeza de mais nada. Bacchon nunca mencionara ter comprado seu dvd. Tampouco comentara sobre como estava sendo gravar um dvd idol. Ao que recordava, Baba lançaria no dia vinte de fevereiro um dvd idol, assim como Kane-chan também o faria.

Quando retornou ao quarto, com uma caneca de chocolate em cada mão, encontrou o dançarino sentado no chão: com a caixa do dvd em mãos e o com o olhar focando o nada. Deixou as canecas sobre a mesa de cabeceira e desarrumou completamente a cama, com o objetivo de liberar o cobertor para uso, já que o inverno não estava deixando nada a desejar.

Novamente olhou para o amigo. Ele ainda não havia retornado a si.

- Masa? - abaixou-se e tocou em seu ombro, observando-o de perto.

- ...Hn... - Masa voltou-se para aquele que o chamava, mas aparentemente ainda longe - Ah, Bacchon! - agora piscava algumas vezes, confuso e sem jeito. - Gomen, acho que eu me perdi em pensamentos.

- Daijoubu?

- Hai. Dai-jou-bu! - não que ele tivesse tanta certeza assim. Era difícil admitir sem culpa que preferia ver nos olhos do _amigo_ não exatamente a preocupação que havia no momento, mas sim _aquele_ olhar que lhe era lançado durante os ensaios, propiciando um momento íntimo e roubado.

- Honto ni? - o mais novo ainda tentou insistir.

Antes que fizesse alguma coisa devido à proximidade, Masa achou melhor levantar e Bacchon, mesmo sem entender, o seguiu, mas não antes de colocar o disco do musical para rodar.

Sentaram-se na cama, e cobriram-se com o cobertor felpudo. Baba encontrava-se de pernas cruzadas, tendo uma delas roçando-se contra seu corpo, mas não que aquilo fosse motivo para alarde. Quem vivia de musicais e teatros já deveria estar mais que acostumado com o contato físico. Não havia nada de estranho naquela proximidade, - Masa tentava se convencer - o que havia de incomum eram seus próprios pensamentos pervertidos.

Conforme as músicas iam passando, o dançarino ia relaxando. Até levantaria para acompanhar algumas coreografias, mas no momento estava bem mais confortável debaixo das cobertas, com Bacchon aninhado contra seu corpo, quase dormindo.

- Ano nee...Masa? - chamou uma voz arrastada e sonolenta.

- Hai. - ele respondeu, mas sem tirar os olhos da tela. Particularmente gostava daquela versão: um mix de Chachatto Tsubusuze e Bloodshot.

- Não tem graça nem tentar melhorar desse jeito. - o mais novo comentou, apontando para os dois, que junto do resto do time dançavam atrás do Genki - você sempre vai dançar melhor...

- Heh. Vou entender isso como sendo um elogio... - disse, bagunçando os fios daquele que o abraçava sem cerimônias, como se ele, Masa, fosse um urso de pelúcia gigante. - Mas, Bacchhoooonn...você melhorou bastante..! -afirmou, sincero.

-Ah.. arigatou... - Masa sentiu o abraço ficar mais apertado. "Heh, alguém está com vergonha."

Passado mais um tempo, o vídeo já estava na partida do Kane-chan, não que desde o início algum dos dois estivesse prestando atenção de verdade.

- Bacchon?

- Hai, Bacchon desu. - ainda displicentemente largado sobre o outro, levantou o braço numa tentativa de graça.

- Me conta qual foi a sensação de gravar um _dvd idol_! - Masa pediu, aparentemente curioso. E ao ouvir as últimas palavras o mais alto quase pulou da cama, tamanho seu susto. Vitorioso, o mais velho começou uma massagem na nuca e nos ombros daquele que constatara ter culpa no cartório. Aos poucos o corpo sobre o seu foi relaxando.

- Eto... foi divertido... - Baba respondeu, esquivo. E ainda poderia jurar-se acuado pelo olhar presente nos olhos do outro. Desafio?

- Sei. - sorriu, predatório - Estou curioso pra ver qual Baba Tooru você gravou para as fãs... - diante do rosto tingido de vermelho e do olhar inseguro, Masa não pode evitar de rir com vontade. - Ou você acha que eu acredito que esse Bacchon que está aqui abraçado comigo é o mesmo que verei no dvd? - Ok, se tudo tinha que ir pelos ares, que fosse logo de uma vez.

- ...

Trouxe o rosto corado para perto do seu e observou-o em silêncio por alguns momentos - Não que eu não vá gostar de assistir a um banho seu, até porque reparei que você andou malhando...mas... eu prefiro ter comigo não o Baba Tooru diz em entrevista que usa como ringtone a música Sexy Love, para se divertir com a reação das fãs, mas sim aquele que me abraça sem receio, quando nem sempre eu consigo ser tão espontâneo; aquele que tem vergonha de me contar que tipo de cena gravou em seu dvd idol... Aquele que consegue me deixar confortável fora do meu mundo organizado e regrado... - sem esperar por qualquer resposta daquele que expressava vergonha das mais ternas maneiras, fez o que gostaria de ter feito há muito tempo: beijou-o com delicadeza, sentindo seus lábios estremecerem com o contato e abraçou-o sem mais receios - Ainda: eu prefiro ter comigo aquele Baba Tooru que de santo nem o rosto tem, já que gosta de comer escondido. Eu prefiro o Bacchon, que com vergonha ou não, vai contar por que nunca me disse que havia comprado meu dvd idol...e que também vai dar, detalhadamente, sua opinião sobre cada cena. - concluiu beijando a bochecha do menino mimado que escondia o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

- Masa!! - sim, ele devia ter desconfiado quando conseguiu distinguir um sorriso digno de Niou Masaharu no rosto do outro. Havia muita verdade das palavras de Masa, o que não deveria ser surpresa: enquanto ele era o mestre da precipitação, Masa evitava falar sobre algo que não tivesse certeza. - Piyo! - retrucou, rindo de forma boba. Não queria, ainda, ter que contar que antes mesmo do dia de lançamento ele já tinha o dvd pré-encomendado... nem que quando eles ficavam algum tempo sem se ver, era assistindo ao dvd antes de dormir que matava a saudade.

- Tá bom.

- Tá bom? - isso havia deixado o mais novo sem guarda.

- Hai. - mordeu a bochecha para não sorrir, mantendo o rosto impassível. - Puri!... Mas, Bacchon...só responde uma coisa: você não é sortudo por além de poder babar no dvd, também poder assistir a _tuuuudo de pertinho_?

* * *

_Aww.. Isso foi difícil! E provavelmente ficou bastante OOC tb..._

_Não é do meu estilo escrever fics com pessoas de verdade, mas a partir do momento em que eu aceitei entrar no amigo secreto, tinha que tentar... Anyway, já disse que o Masa tem uma personalidade muito difícil? Ai dessas pessoas nascidas em cúsipides, viu... (leia-se a motivo de exemplo: Takumi Saito e Nakagauchi Masataka)._

_Ok, então isso foi um Platinum Pair...; p Tomara que pelo menos a Kao Kawa goste! _

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre vem vindas!!_

_kissus!_


End file.
